


Sweat

by yourejustsoloud



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourejustsoloud/pseuds/yourejustsoloud





	Sweat

“Who’s your fucking daddy, bitch,” he grunts from behind in your ear. You grip tightly to the bar he’s fucking you against, playing coy like a good bitch, placating his daddy issues. Power-trip Ricks are all the same. They love the idea that they are overpowering you. They’re men who strive to be a powerful figure; and who exert it epically in the way they fuck. 

This Rick, impostor SC-1, had been a long job. 7 months, in fact. You had been undercover as a very well sought out escort to only very powerful men. If you had come to him first, it would be too obvious. No matter what dimension they called home, Rick’s (and even their imposters, apparently) were all the smartest men in the universe. But you are smartest about the only important thing that mattered. You can manipulate every.single.one.  
Six months ago, a very prestigious, upper-crust Rick, DT-24, struck up a conversation with SC-1 at a dinner party. He began to brag about this “diamond unicorn” of a woman he’d hired one night. Explained all about how even he himself had to be on a waiting list for her. SC-1 was intrigued and being the narcissist that he is, decided he deserved a night with this escort, this “Mia”. And, being the narcissist he is, he wanted you now. Within a few hours, he had transferred an obscene amount of money to be Mia’s next appointment. Exactly as you’d planned.

Even the name you gave yourself for this job, Mia, was to spark an attraction. Rick’s like this? Their favorite word is “me”. He salivated every time he thought of you, as if the name rang like a bell. You wish you could say that you see your undercover seduction tactics as strictly professional. But that would be such a lie. Seducing Rick’s turned you on. Hard. And you have yet to fuck one that didn’t blow your mind. Even now, with this pompous, bullshit “Daddy” Rick, he drove you absolutely wild. He was worth all the degrading, “call me, Daddy” antics when it came to how amazing you felt fucking him. Besides, every chauvinistic comment made you more and more excited for the day you would kill him. And tonight, finally, was that night. Rick SC-1 was an imposter. He was masquerading as the real Rick SC-1 to work his way up in his newfound career as a very dangerous, very murderous drug lord.

He never had to tell you to scream and squeal and love every fucking thrust. You did that on your own. You had to plagiarize a little submission for him. You were hardly submissive, but playing the role to keep having the sex he wanted kept him right where you wanted him. 

He still has your hair tightly wound in his fist as the other hand steadies your hips. The sweat from his brow slicks the back of your neck as you cry out, and he fucks you erratically as he gets you to scream the one phrase that ends his world…

“Please do it, Daddy!” You look behind you and flash your best impression of a woman who doesn’t care about their own orgasm, only their man’s.

Rick’s grip is shockingly strong as he drives his nails in your hips. You feel him throb inside you as he cums. He may not care about your orgasm, but damn if it still isn’t the hottest sex. You reminisce for a brief moment about this being the last night you get to fuck him. He pulls out mercilessly and slaps your ass. He walks over to the edge of his bar, the one you were still bent over, and starts cutting a line.

“You’re staying the whole night, baby,” he says before he snorts his K-Lax. It wasn’t a question. Everything was going exactly as planned.

“I can’t wait, Daddy,” you coo as you make your way naked to his side. He runs a hand down your spine and grabs your ass cheek possessively. He smiles at you lovingly, for just a moment, and you know from that look he must be pleasantly high. Your attempt to blink innocently back is interrupted as his phone vibrates across the countertop.

“Sanchez,” he answers, professionally but with a high smile. “Of course! Buzz him up!” he exclaims and hangs up the phone. He jumps up, still naked, and walks straight for his bedroom. You watch curiously as he snatches a silk, red robe for himself. He also grabs what looks like a completely see-thru gossamer robe. He throws it at you for you to catch.  
“Company is coming, I want them to see my unicorn,” he says as he tangles his hand in your hair and traps your exposed neck with a kiss.

You know instinctively what this means. His “company” that he just allowed in is more than likely a potential client. He’s going to want to impress him. And you? You are how he expects to impress him.

That’s fine, by the way. You are always ready to improvise. You were what will impress him. You knew how to roll with the punches. SC-1’s shipment of garbage drugs will be intercepted before the night is over and definitely before anyone is sold anything. This job will finally be over. After tonight, another person to “entertain” will be a minor inconvenience at best. And let’s face it, without an orgasm, you’ve got plenty of adrenaline to keep this charade going regardless of any obstacles.

He walks out of the room and you hear the front door open. “Ah, my favorite customer,” you overhear from the next room and some obvious slaps to the back are exchanged. You take a quick check of the mirror and scrunch your Betty Page hairstyle. You found that no matter how you choose to wear your hair for a Rick job, as long as it’s your natural red hair, it’s always fine. You probably wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for your natural red hair. No Rick’s in any dimension can resist them.

You crack your neck and smile that doe-eyed, vacant grin of a well-paid escort and sway out of the bedroom to follow the voices laughing. As you step in on them sitting in the living room, face to face on each couch, SC-1 acknowledges you.  
“Ah, there she is, my Mia,” he says, reaching out his arm to usher you toward his lap. You give him a sexy smile and look up at the new guest as you make your way to the couch. It’s another Rick. Not something unheard of, but completely rare enough to catch you off guard. You hide your reaction with a school-girl chuckle and push a strand of hair behind your ear as you settle into SC-1’s lap.

“Oh, yes! I guess you’ve never seen two Rick’s in the same room, babydoll, aw!” he says, condescending. He pulls you next to him in a firm grip and kisses your forehead like an ignorant child. You smile sweetly and look at the other Rick. Of course you’re aware of interdimensional travel and how multiple Rick’s works, fuckwad.

But Mia? The cute little toy he purchases when he’s in town? She’s too oblivious and innocent. His little Mia that needs all the attention only a Daddy can give. But you let him continue explaining how and why there’s another Rick in the room with you. 

“This is my… uh, well, let’s say he’s my brother! This is C… just call him ‘C’, sweetheart,”.

“Hi, C!” you grin and reach a wallflower hand in his direction. As soon as eye contact is made with him, this “C”, your heart stops. He’s looking back at you in complete realization. Your eyes are obviously raised in confusion as he slips his hand in yours. There’s a firmness… a sense of… caring...

Holy fucking shit.

“Heh, it’s nice to meet you, ah…” he pauses to allow you to answer as his hand holds your palm firmly with a look that says he’s working hard to hide his recognition of who you are.

“Mia,” you croon, hoping he plays along as you gently rub your middle finger into his palm while your? hands are combined. For fuck’s sake. It’s C-137.

Luckily our secret exchange to one another is lost on SC-1 and he chuckles heartily and continues.

“So C is here because he’s one of my favorite clients in the whole world, baby,” he expresses to me. 

He pushes your hair off your shoulder and gently bites your neck possessively. “C” shifts in his seat and makes an uncomfortable cough sound. You keep playing your role and whimper cutely at the contact. As chill bumps run down your back, you’re unable to tell if they're from the sexy bite or the extreme adrenaline rush forcing itself through your veins. C-137’s arrival is no longer just a simple obstacle. Luckily before the tension gets noticed, SC-1’s cell rings again. As he stands, you do as well, knowing just how to do the respectful thing for a man who thinks he’s the only one in the universe. 

“What you got for me?” he says into the phone as he slaps you ass. “Hold on, Z, hold on…” he continues, “sweetheart, why don’t you show C some of Daddy’s famous customer service and, eh, show him your cute little sexy moves,” he nods towards Rick, the C-137 Rick, and winks.  
“You sure, Daddy?” you say, dutifully, as you make your way toward C-137’s lap. You look back at him and give him a look as if you’re just so nervous to give another Rick the same attention you give him.  
“Oh, yes, baby, show him,” SC-1 says, walking out of the room to continue his phone call. Before he goes out of sight, he looks knowingly at C-137 and gives him a “bro nod”.

“Show C why Daddy pays so fucking much for you when he’s in town,” as he smirks and leaves the room. You stay in character as you slink over to Rick’s lap and wrap your arms around his neck. His breath hitches as you make your way comfortably to line up to his groin. After confirming you are alone with him, you lean in close to his ear; enough so that you can smell his aftershave.

“What are you doing here,” you seductively hiss, the inflection in your voice a mixture of fake seduction and confusion.

“I should be asking you the same thing, Red,” he whispers back, leaning his head casually towards the door to snag a quick look at whether you’re still alone or not.

“You know exactly why I’m here, Rick, you have to get out of here,” you say with a turned up smile on your face. You read Rick’s face as he darts his eyes behind your back. SC-1 is obviously in the doorway, so you stand up in a lap dance position and remove your robe. C-137’s eyes get wide and you can tell SC-1 has walked away again, satisfied with your performance to continue his phone conversation.

“Not exactly an outfit to be concealing weapons, Red,” he whispers, trying not to look up and down your body in an obvious way.

“Rick, this is serious. You have got to get out of here…”

“...Mia?” SC-1 is back in the doorway. His silhouette gets closer and closer until he’s right behind your back. You are still straddling C-137 as he leans in behind your ear. He trails his finger tips up you spine and as his fingers run through your scalp, he forcefully snags your hair into his palm. Your neck snaps back and you whimper, still naked atop Rick. Before you can react, he stands you up and throws you to your knees in front of him. He looks at C-137 and grins maniacally. C sits up in obvious concern and fright.

“Stick around, C,” he says, bending over to force your head into facing him, “You’ll get to see what I do to whores who lie to me…”

Fuck.


End file.
